Broken Song
by EmilyMorgan
Summary: If love was a song .. and the song was broken .. would it continue? ©
1. Default Chapter

Broken Song ..  
  
If love was a song .. and the song was broken, would it continue?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter. It is of J. K. Rowlings magical creations.  
  
"Ah! What is wrong with my face!" Hermione's piercing screams filled the whole house.  
  
"What? What is it?" Her mom came rushing in to see who might have 'murdered' her 15 year old daughter.  
  
"My face! Look at my face! There's something pink growing on it!" Hermione yelled as if her mother was 100 feet away from her.  
  
"No, Hermione, don't worry, that is just a pimple"  
  
"A pimple? Me, have a pimple? I need to get rid of it RIGHT NOW! Mom, where is the depimple cream?"  
  
"Don't you mean the pimple cream?" Her mom asked.  
  
"NO! That GIVES you pimples .. I need the DE-pimple cream .. the one that takes away pimples" Hermione said .. trying to be calm. She thought her mom was trying to give her pimples.  
  
"No, honey, it takes away your pimples .. get used to it"  
  
Hermione quickly rubbed the soft lotion on her face, trusting her mom, and went in her room to pack her bag. She was going to Ron's place for the summer, Harry would be staying to. After all, she had nothing better to do over the summer. Hermione carefully made sure that she packed her pimple cream just in case another one of those nasty buggers came along and decided to grow. When she finally finished packing her bags, she heard a knock on the door ..  
  
"Hermione .. time to leave" Her mom called out to her from the front door.  
  
"Bye mom" Hermione said to her mom and kissed her good bye "See you next summer!"  
  
"Bye Hermione .. don't forget to write!"  
  
"I won't"  
  
Hermione climbed into the car and in the back seats were Harry and Ron? Hermione was puzzled .. " This can't be Harry and Ron" But, it was ..  
  
"Hello Hermione .. we missed you!" They said  
  
"I've only been gone for 3 weeks, you couldn't of missed me that much" Hermione stated.  
  
"Yes we could" Said Ron .. his face then turned an unhealthy shade of red. It was a well known fact that Ron had been crushing on Hermione for a very long time. But, there was never a spark between them. Unfortunately for Ron.  
  
**  
  
So .. shall I continue?? 


	2. Chapter 2

When they came to the burrow, Hermione went upstairs to unpack her bag. She was staying in Ginny's room. Hermione was dead into a book (that's so like her) when Mr. Weasley called the downstairs for supper. Ron tried to sit next to Hermione, but failed, when Ginny insisted on sitting next to her. Oh, she felt so loved.  
  
"So, Hermione, how are things?" asked Mrs. Weasley, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Pretty good, but I have some of my own problems on the run" Hermione answered trying not to remember the pimple that was making her face looked deformed.  
  
Sooner after when everyone had finished eating, Mr. Weasley broke the silence.  
  
"Well" said Mr. Weasley, knowing that Hermione was just put in an uncomfortable position, "Who wants desert?"  
  
"Me!" screamed everyone except for Ginny; she was trying to loose weight to impress her most beloved Harry.  
  
Mr. Weasley took a nice batch of trakabella cookies (cookies with every kind of sweet you could ever imagine) out of the microwave, where he was keeping them warm. Everyone grabbed one and started to fill their mouths with tons of cookies. Mrs. Weasley's magic could barely even keep up with them. But after, when he thought that it was enough, he sent everyone to bed for the night.  
  
Hermione was sound asleep in her bed, when suddenly she heard a loud noise. Frightened, she got up and carefully, trying not to wake anyone up, tiptoed down the stairs. She looked out of the corner and saw a dark shadow, but she couldn't make out what it was, for when she laid eyes on it, it disappeared within a blink of an eye. Trying not to remember what just happened; Hermione walked back up the stairs and climbed back into bed. That night she had a dream...  
  
**Dream**  
  
Hermione woke up in a cold, darkened room which seemed to be in some sort of chamber. There, across the blinding darkness lay a figure that Hermione could almost make out as one of the Weasley twins. As he got closer to Hermione, she stepped back until she was stuck in one of the wet corner of the chamber. The Weasley twin reached his hand out for Hermione to take as if to say "come" Hermione, caught by chance in the moment, did so. She reached out her hand and took his. Before she could react in any way she saw a silver sharp thing in the Weasley's left hand. It kind of looked like a knife. Hermione's heart started to pound, she could almost feel the cold of the knife rubbing against her neck. The almost turned to a could. She could, no doubt feel the sharp blade of the knife digging into her body. She watched, silently, showing no mercy or pain, as the blood soaked into her pants and shoes. The Weasley let go of her hand, leaving her to her death, across the cold and damp floor. She had no chance to live, she knew it. She gave up, but struggled for last words. But couldn't get them out. It was over, no chances left. She lay there, in the puddle of blood, pale and dead.  
  
**End of dream** 


End file.
